Kieran O'Connell
Kieran is a priest with a dark past. According to Kieran, his parish was once the heart of the neighborhood until a massacre happened inside the church. Kieran takes vervain and knows about the vampires, including the Original Vampires. While Kieran generally does not interfere with Marcel's affairs, he draws the line when it comes to the welfare of the humans in the community. Kieran was an ally of the witches until they betrayed him. He is the leader of The Faction, a group of humans in New Orleans who deals with the vampires and the witches for the humans. History Kieran is the priest of a church that was the heart of the neighborhood until eight months ago, when a witch named Sophie Deveraux told Kieran about the Harvest ritual. Kieran then called a meeting with four witches Bastiana, Agnes, Sophie and her sister Jane-Anne. Both Kieran and Sophie tried to convince Jane-Anne and the two other witches that the Harvest was wrong and if the witches continued with the Harvest, he would leave them as their ally. The appearance of Kieran's nephew, Sean, broke up the meeting. Before she left, the witch Agnes hexed Sean, leading to the young man's spiral downward into madness and caused him to murder nine of his fellow students before taking his own life. Kieran arrived too late to stop it, though just in time to witness his nephew slit his own throat. After the massacre, he told Marcel to stop the Harvest, then Kieran left town for a while to cope with what had happened. The Originals Series Season One In Girl in New Orleans, Kieran is seen cleaning the church until he sees Rebekah Mikaelson, Kieran knows of her and her family. He tells her that the church is closed and tells her to take a Ghost tour, but she tells him that she isn't interested in ghosts, but is interested in the window shutters and tells him she had been looking at window shutters all day. Rebekah then tells him that she has noticed that the church's attic has shutters, Kieran then asks her if she is really interested in it, and says his name is Father Kieran after she asks for his name. When Rebekah asked what had happened in the church, Kieran explains that the church has been abandoned for while, and was once the heart of the neighborhood until the massacre happened, when one of his students killed his fellow students and then slit his own throat. Rebekah then asked where the attic was, Kieran wouldn't tell until she compelled him, unknown to her that he was on Vervain, but told her anyway to avoid trouble. Father Kieran then went to the French Quarter, to meet with Marcel Gerard. Marcel seemed surprised to see him and wasn't expecting him to be back, Kieran responds and tells him. "I can tell, judging by what has been going on in my church attic". Marcel thought Kieran wouldn't mind, since Marcel had done Kieran a favor, he then suggest that Marcel knows that The Originals are back. Kieran tells Marcel that he saw The Original sister earlier snooping around in the church and asked about the attic, he tells Marcel that he has a problem to deal with. Marcel then asked if he just came to help, or criticise him, Kieran then reminds him that he lives in New Orleans, of the grace of the ones who know his secret and tolerate him. In Sinners and Saints, Kieran is seen cleaning up the shattered windows, done by Davina. He then sees Marcel and asks him if he's going to visit his prisoner. Marcel explains to him that she is not his prisoner and tells Kieran that he is moving her to another location tonight. Kieran then tells Marcel that he's been hearing what Marcel has been up to since he left town, like using the girl to keep the Witches from doing magic. Marcel then tells him if he's going to defend the witches then they got nothing more to talk about. Later at night, after Marcel didn't move Davina to another place, he asks if he's just going to leave her right there. Kieran tells Marcel, You were supposed to get her out of New Orleans after the Harvest. We failed those other three girls, we didn't fail her. That is why I came to you for help. That was the plan. Marcel tells Kieran that the plan has changed, Kieran then makes a comment, especially after Marcel found out how powerful Davina was. Marcel then gets a little angry, and explains that for eight months since Kieran left. Marcel has been running New Orleans just fine and he doesn't want Kieran messing with his business and tells him, he'll do what he want and when he wants. Kieran then gets angry and yells at Marcel. He tells him if he wants to be the boss and call the shots in New Orleans that's fine. Kieran reminds him that he calls the shots with the humans and threatens Marcel and that he doesn't want Kieran as an enemy. Kieran then suggests to Marcel that he stays away from his niece, Camille O'Connell. In Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, Kieran is visited by Camille in the confessional box, she tells him she is upset because she does not feel angry over the defacement of Sean's grave. Kieran tells her that if she has found a way to turn off the pain and anger that she should accept it and not question it. Kieran then later have meeting with the faction, humans who hides the supernatural from the rest. During their meetings, Klaus visited Kieran with the faction. He told Kieran that it was Agnes who had hexed his nephew Sean O'Connell and drove him to murder. Kieran made a deal with Klaus to have The Faction locate Agnes's whereabouts in return Klaus promised Kieran that he would have revenge for his nephew's death and that he would keep Camille safe. Kieran accepts Klaus's offer and has Agnes and her men brought to the church. He takes the needle of sorrows from her and gives it to Klaus. Agnes demands why she is being arrested and why he's made a deal with Klaus, Kieran responds. "After what you did to Sean. I will deal with the devil himself". Klaus then interrupts them both and proceeds to threaten Agnes until Elijah arrives and kills her and her men, Kieran is present during this incident. In The River in Reverse, Rebekah Mikaelson comes to Father Kieran in his church to confess that she is liar, a manipulator and a betrayer and says she has conspired against her own brother and doubts even God will save her from this sin. Klaus later visits Kieran when he is sitting on the bench's and offers him a drink in witch he takes gladly. Klaus talks about Kieran's niece, tells Kieran that she has incredibly mind and tells Kieran if she keeps looking and asking questions like her brothers death, she will only get herself killed and tells him he has to convince her to leave New Orleans or Klaus will be forced to compel her to leave. Kieran then later on his way home, sees his niece on the dock and knew exactly where she be. Camille says this is the second time this weak someone has written murderer on Sean O'Connell's grave, Kieran tells her it's the third time this week and tells her that he cleaned it off before yesterday. Camille says it's getting old and it's pointless as she will just clean it off again. Kieran tells her. "Folks need time to heal. Sean killed innocent people. No one's getting over that any time soon". Camille tells her uncle that she might be loosing it like Sean did. She says she found this in her pocket. She shows Kieran the paper with the signs on it. The lines - it's a secret code Sean and her used to use when we were kids. She has no memory of drawing it. Something's not right, She just can't figure it out. Kieran hugs his niece. And tells her Maybe she should leave town for a while. Give her head some space. he says. "I know your dean. You could put your thesis on hold." But she can't. This means something to her. She just don't know what.She is looking at her uncle with tears in her eyes. Kieran explains to her and says. "Not everything has meaning. Sometimes you just have to let go. You should leave New Orleans. This town isn't for everybody. Please". '' Kieran then later finds Camille in his church and sits down with her, she tells him, she figured it out. The note. She was thinking about it. She thought She must be going crazy, like Sean. But then she thought what if she was trying to send herself a message, she shows the paper to Kieran, She was. The letters on the note say: KLAUS M PICAYUNE 1919. She found this in the Picayune newspaper archives from 1919. She hands another sheet of paper to Kieran. Look at this photo. On the picture, Marcel, Klaus and a few other persons can be seen. Cami and Kieran exchange confused glances, Those men, She know them. She know both of them. In ''Reigning Pain in New Orleans, Kieran is in St. Anne's Church with the other faction members including the mayor waiting for Marcel and Klaus the new king of New Orleans. When he sees them both he greets them and tries to explain to Klaus that the Humans an the Vampires can co-exist peacefully, but the sheriff interupts him. KIeran then explains to Kaus that there are rules. No feeding on the locals, don't bring any unwanted attention to the city. And tells him that History has proven that they can co-exist peacefully. But if he cross the line, the sheriff then interupts him and saying they both awnser to them. Klaus begins to become irritaded by the shefiff and tells him he'll give them what ever suits him and if it dosen't pleace them he would perhaps kill them. Kieran tried to calm down the sheriff and the vampires. The Faction then later attacks Klaus and Marcel witch results i many Nightwalkers killed. Kieran then heared of it headed to mee the rest of The Faction and disuss it. Kieran told they were goingt o start a war with the Vampires, but they didn't think so and told Kieran if wanted to discuss their leadership, he could end an email. Kieran was cofused thinking the sheriff called the meeting, but it was Klaus. Klaus told the sheriff he had learned to not overrestumate the humans and then Marcel appears and kills the sheriff Klaus and him then kills the rest except for Kieran. Klaus tells Kieran to chooe new leaders for The Faction and then they can negotiate. Klaus later visits Kieran at his church, and is glad he's still up, Kieran is seen firing candles for the dead Faction members that were killed by Klaus and Marcel. Kieran then asks what he wants, and Klaus tells him of how he almost got the Werewolves in The Bayou killed and tells him he might have been a little haysty. Klaus then asks if Kieran can portect them from himself as the vampires wound't like him portecting the Werewolves. Kieran agrees if Klaus compells his niece to leave New Orleans for good. In'' The Casket Girls, Personality He is quite a brave person for a human. This is evidenced by how he stood up to the witches that wished to do the Harvest Ritual, stood up to Marcel and told him to stay away from his niece, as well as stand up to Klaus. However in truth, he is actually boasting and arrogant, like when he spoke down to Klaus, disregarding the fact that Klaus is a very dangerous immortal being, who would kill him without hesitation, when Klaus threatened his niece Camille, he dropped his boasting and arrogant attitude. Like Elijah, Kieran is also very principled, he maintains the Faction functional in order to protect new Orleans and its inhabitats, whilst the other members only seem interested in serving the supernatural community in exchange for the money they provide. He is also shown to be protective of his relatives. When he found out Agnes was the one responsible for Sean's suicide, he wanted her to suffer. He also agreed to Klaus' offer to protect Cami. He is very worried that his niece, Camille, will be hurt by Marcel. Physical Appearance He's middle age who dresses like a typical priest does. Relationships Niklaus Mikaelson When Kieran first met with Klaus, he appeared to not to be afraid of the Original Hybrid, but made a deal to get Sean's killer and the protection of his niece. Kieran seems to get along with the Original Hybrid. and tries to convince his niece of getting out of town when Klaus warns him of a coming war. Once Klaus becomes the new king of New Orleans Kieran calls a meeting to introduce Klaus to the faction and when Klaus tells Kieran he needs his Werewolf family to be protected from the Vampires, he says will protect them but he wants his niece out of town now and tells Klaus to compel her. Camille O'Connell Kieran seems to care about his niece, as he warns Marcel to stay away from her out of concern for her safety. Kieran also tries to help her move from what her twin brother did. Kieran later tries to help his niece with her troubles and asks he to leave town as there may be a war coming. Camille later calls her uncle and explains the picture she found of 1919 wasn't just a coincident and says she might go crazy soon if she doesn't find answers soon. Kieran worried for Camille's safety tells Klaus to compel her to leave New Orleans for good. Marcellus Gerard Kieran and Marcel Gerard seem to have an uneasy alliance. Once Kieran finds out that the Originals have returned, he goes to Marcel to tell him about it and is aware that someone is using the church's attic, which troubles him. Kieran later warns Marcel to stay away from his niece or there will be consequences. Name '''Kieran' means "the little dark one or the little dark-haired one." Kieran is an Irish name in origin and the Irish spelling is Ciaran with a fada over the second a. The name became common in reference to Ciar, son of Fergus mac Róich who gave his name to the Ciarraige and County Kerry, and two 6th-century saints both counted among the Twelve Apostles of Ireland, the Elder and Ciarán the Younger. It is anglicized in various ways: Ciaran, Kerry, Kyran, Kieran, Keiran, Keiren, Kieren, Ceiran, Ceeran, etc. Quotes Season One Appearances *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''Sinners and Saints'' *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' *''The River in Reverse'' *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' *''The Casket Girls'' *''Après Moi, Le Déluge'' *''Crescent City'' Trivia *Kieran is the second priest to appear in the TVD/TO universe. The first was Pastor Young. *It seems that Kieran has an uneasy alliance with Marcel, as they are both seen threatening each other. However he did trust Marcel to save Davina from the witches, but this was likely due to his knowledge that Marcel didn't want the witches getting any stronger, as well as his personal views. *Kieran reveals that he is the leader of the human faction, like Marcel is of the vampire faction in New Orleans. *Kieran as the leader of the human faction, might have an important role to play in the war of New Orleans. *Kieran used to be an ally of the witches until he learned about The Harvest from Sophie Deveraux. He further turns against the witches when Klaus tells him that the witch Agnes hexed his nephew Sean to kill the other priests and then himself. *Kieran seems to be friendly with Klaus then with Marcel. It might due to Klaus promised him his niece protection, While Marcel wanted to have a relationship with her and wanted her as his queen. *Kieran's portrayer, Todd Stashwick, also currently appears as Mr Tate in Teen Wolf. Gallery The Originals Kieran.jpg Kieran TO 1x04.jpg Kieran and Sophie TO 1x05.jpg|Kieran and Sophie Kieran TO 1x05.jpg Kieran 2 TO 1x05.jpg Kieran 3 TO 1x05.jpg Kieran TO 1x06.jpg Kieran 2 TO 1x06.jpg Kieran 3 TO 1x06.jpg Kieran 4 TO 1x06.jpg Kieran 5 TO 1x06.jpg Kieran 6 TO 1x06.jpg Kieran 7 TO 1x06.jpg Klaus_12_TO_1x06.jpg The Originals S01E04 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0563.jpg The Originals S01E04 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0947.jpg The_Originals_S01E05_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_0502.jpg The_Originals_S01E06_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_0713.jpg The_Originals_S01E06_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_0776.jpg The_Originals_S01E06_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_0937.jpg The Originals S01E06 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 1234.jpg Klaus-drinks-a-flask-in-church.jpg Hqdefault.jpg The.Originals.S01E09.jpg 1.9-kieran-and-the-council.png 1.9-kieran.png 1.9-Kieran-and-Klaus.png The Originals S01E08 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 1402.jpg The Originals - Episode 1.10 - The Casket Girls - Promotional Photos (2) FULL.jpg Apres6a-feature.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Humans Category:New Orleans Residents